the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie
''Not to be confused with the French vixen of the same name '' Marie is a character from the Aristocats. She is the only daughter of Duchess and the sister of Berlioz and Toulouse. Appearence Marie is a white Pure bred Turkish Angora kitten. She has long white fur and bright blue eyes with long lashes; out of the 3 kittens, she bears the strongest resemblance to her mother. Her nose and paw pads are light pink, and she has 3 or 4 whiskers on either side of her face. Marie wears a large pink bow around her neck and another pink bow, which is smaller, decorating a tuft of fur on her head. In The Aristocats she is a normal kitten but in the Anthro Saga she keeps the bow around her neck and the bow in her head. She wears a white vest and pink leggings with a pink nappy, unlike most infants and babies who wear white nappies, as shown during the Night of the Thieves when her family are kidnapped and she is stripped by Crystal. She also has a sister named Valerie who is about two years old. Literature . Nappies are also worn by other babies in the anthro world and though her nappy is not as frilly the Junta baby Josefina also wears a nappy.]] Despite the fact Marie does not play a large role she still appears. In the series she befriends a Tyrannian runaway which is Oliver who was originally a victim of Dr. Herbert Mengele and though she is distrustful of him she eventually grows to trust him and shelters him during the Night of the Thieves. She watches a fight with Berlioz and Bethany and watches the tigress beat her brother to death and also watches her father being exterminated by a Dalek. After the deaths of her father and younger brother she is stripped by Crystal who also fastens small shackles around her wrists but decides against the idea and instead frees her, gags her with a dummy and puts her in a cage. Nicola does the same to Oliver as she puts him in a cage. Duchess is later arrested by Bethany and the cats are sent to Majlinka. Oliver and Marie's friendship later develops and at Majlinka both kittens are freed and sent into different lines where despite their love Oliver is kept from Marie by Daniel whilst Marie is taken away by Stevie who hands her to Rhys who then hands her to Olivia. However Oliver breaks free and after seeing Marie's death attacks him in revenge but is held back and Marie is beaten to death by the hyena. Duchess is later killed by a Cyberman and Toulouse is killed by Greg. The only one who escapes Majlinka alive is Valerie who is transferred to the hospital and now in the care of the French fox Marcel and his wife Marie Legacy Marie is widely seen in a positive light on deviantART and on Youtube if she is shown there. Many people call her "cute" and "adorable" and despite the fact she is not the main character Marie is the most popular character in the Aristocats. But like other cartoon characters Marie is not without hate and the one who especially hates Marie is the user known as MyMelodySweetHeart on YouTube and Petitange2 on deviantART who hates partially everything popular including Marie calling her a snob, violent, arrogant etc. Even going as far to "try" (and fail) to humiliate her twice and kill her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Canon Category:Children Category:Babies Category:Heroes